Come Down To Me, Naruto
by Gleaxi
Summary: Sasuke has been writing poetry in secret about someone, how will that person react when they find out that Sauske is the one that wrote it. SasuXNaru Fluff
1. The Box

Come Down to Me, Naruto

I was inspired to write this story by the song Come Down to Me, by Saving Jane

Naruto sits at the tree, resting from the normal day's training. He gets up and stretches. He makes five clones of himself and starts to train a little more.

Sasuke watches Naruto train from the trees nearby. He smiles, not moving at all to keep from being seen.

One of the clones hits Naruto in the side with a kunai and leaves a large gash. Naruto puts pressure on the wound, but Sasuke gets worried and comes from his hiding spot.

"Naruto, are you ok?" The emo child asks. Naruto nods and looks over at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Teme?" The blonde asks, wondering why his rival and teammate would take an interest in his health.

"I noticed you didn't leave with the rest of us and stayed to make sure everything was ok." Sasuke answers quickly, not wanting to get caught for spying on the blonde.

"I'm good, just wanted to get in a little practice before I went home." Naruto's clones disappear and Naruto starts towards home. Sasuke follows behind him, wanting to make sure the blonde made it home safely and that Naruto actually gets the box on his doorstep. Naruto makes it home and finds a box in front of his door. He opens the little card in the front.

'_To: the sun that brightens my day. _

_I hope you like it._

_From: The dark side of the moon'_

Naruto picks up the box and goes inside. Sasuke sighs and leaves for the Uchiha compound, for another lonely night in a place full of death.

I know its short but it will get longer when I start really liking the story, I haven't decided where to go with it yet, I hope you like it.

Gleaxi


	2. An Unusual Wager

Chapter 2

Come Down to me Naruto

An unusual wager

Thanks to all the people who have actually read this story and like it. Feel free to criticize me all you want cause I know my chapters are short and I have to find ways to make the story better, I need nonbiased people to tell me what's wrong with my writing so I can fix it!!

Well on with this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sits in his normal spot in the tree by the bridge as he hears Naruto walking up. Naruto looks up at him, a questioning gaze in his eyes.

"Teme, I was wondering if you knew anyone that goes by the nickname Dark side of the moon?"

"So what if I do?" Sasuke asks, not wanting to tell Naruto yet.

"I would like to know..., so if you don't tell me I'll have to beat the living tar out of you till you do." Naruto threatens in his normal voice, knowing Sasuke won't care.

"How about this, We suggest that we have a partner fights today, so you and me fight against eachother. Then if you win our little fight I'll tell you who it is, if I win you have to do whatever I want you to for a whole day that we arn't training."Naruto thinks about it for a minute and nods.

"You've got yourself a deal." Sakura shows up a few minutes later and annoys Sasuke like she normally does and Sauske almost feels agitated enough to tell her he's gay right here and now but he restraints himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi shows up an hour alter and slpits them off to have sparing matches. Of course Naruto and Sasuke are fighting each other. They head off to a separte part of the training grounds. They quickly get into their fighting stances. Naruto makes the first move and makes five shadow clones.

"This is going to be easy."Sasuke says, knowing how to push Naruto's anger buttons. Two of the Narutos head for a straight attack while the rest of them head off into the trees. Sasuke takes the first two out easy. He follows the strogest of the chakras around him straight to one of them who is trying to build a trap.He dispatches it easily and heads towards another chakra, waiting for Naruto to attack him again. He takes a few minutes and dispatches two more clones.

He thinks that's all of them and is following the last chakra when it dissappears only to feel much closer as it comes from behind him and catches him off guard. He quickly dodges the attack and turns to face Naruto. He smirks and Naruto smirks back, hapy his plan worked. He does a few handseals and a large net of chakra strings trap Sasuke against one of the trees.

"Looks like I win, Teme." Naruto says. Sasuke nods and Naruto releases the chakra strings. Sasuke looks around real quick to make sure no one was around.

"You really want to know who the dark side of the moon is?" He asks once, not really wanting to tell Naruto how he feels yet.

"yea, I do." Naruto says, waiting for Sasuke to spit it out.

"Well," Sasuke starts as he truns, ready to run."It's me, Naruto..." He says, quietly, just loud enough for Naruto to hear before he takes off towards the Uchiha compound, not wanting to see Naruto's discusted face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watches him go. _'What does he mean, does he actually like me the way i like him?'_ He asks himself, heading towards his own home to contemplate this unusual turn of events. He goes in his house and finds a single rose laying on the floor as if droped only seconds before. He picks it up and finds a note attached.

_'Naruto, I know you might think i'm some gay freak and I'm sorry about that but if you don't want to talk to me again I'll understand.'_

_From: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Naruto finds a cup and puts water in it. he puts the rose in the water and leaves the house again, heading towards the Uchiha conpound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen next?

Tune in for the next chapter and find out!

Gleaxi


	3. The Truth Will Out

Ch 3 The Truth will out.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm grounded right now so I'm alittle slow due to hacving to sneak on to write...

Well enough about me, On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrives at the Uchiha compound, his breathing faster than normal. He walks through the partially open gate into the old compound. He looks around at all of the empty houses, realizing that Sasuke is really alone here. He comes upon the main Uchiha house and knocks on the door. One of the upsatairs windows open and Sasuke sticks his head out.

"Who is it? I don't want to be bothered." He yells out, not seeing Naruto on his door step.

"So you just want me to go home then?" Naruto yells back, his voice echoing off the buildings. Sasuke realizes who is there and runs out of his room and down the stairs. He comes to the front door and opens it.

"I am so sorry, Naruto, I didn't know it was you..." Sasuke says, not wanting to chance hurting Naruto's feelings. Naruto smiles and tilts his head in a question.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Sasuke says, jittery. Naruto smiles and walks through the door way and into the living room of the house.

"Nice place you have here, Sasuke-kun." Naruto says, using the suffix kun without even thinking. Sasuke notices and a small almost unnoticeable blush forms on the boy's face.

"Thanks, I've tried to make it more comfortable because my family was always very ridged... They wouldn't agree to who I like right now for sure... they always wanted the Uchiha line to continue." Sasuke says, not saying Naruto's name, still not sure of the blond's reaction to his crush.

"I guess they wouldn't have liked it for us to be like we are now would they?" Naruto says, turning to look at Sasuke. He smiles a goofy looking grin for about a second before moving over to stand directly infront of Sasuke. Sasuke's blush becomes a little more noticeable right before Naruto leans in and kisses him once on the lips. It was just a brush but Sasuke felt extremely happy about it. He wraps one of his arms around Naruto's waist and the other hand comes to the nape of the blond's neck. Naruto slowly puts his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke returns the blond's kiss with one of his own, giving Naruto time to react for a second before pulling away. Naruto chuckles at the dark blush on Sasuke's face.

"No, they wouldn't have like this at all... especially when Itachi, my older brother was also gay." Naruto laughs again and nuzzles his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighs and rests his chin in the sun blond hair.

"You know, I am going to have to tell Sakura now so she stops bugging you for your attention..." Naruto says against the other boy's neck. Sasuke sighs heavily and chuckles.

"I've almost told her a million times, I just don't want girls trying to video tape me to see who I like..." Sasuke says, a smile in his voice."You know, you can just stay the night here, if you want. We don't have training tomorrow."

"I might just do that..." Naruto says, kissing the skin on Sasuke's neck. A shiver runs down Sasuke's spine. "What, you like that?" Naruto says with a chuckle. He kisses the skin again, right over Sasuke's pulse. Sasuke pulls away slightly, wanting to show Naruto around the mansion.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Sasuke says, his fingers twineing with Naruto's, pulling him through the house.Sasuke points out each major room on the first floor before leading Naruto up the stairs. He points out all of the other rooms before going to his bedroom door."This is my room." Sasuke sasy, letting go of Naruto's hand and opening the door.

Naruto walks into the room and looks around. The walls are a midnight blue, the carpet is black and the bed takes up only a small portion of the room. Naruto smiles and turns right as Sasuke walks in and shut the door. Naruto walks over to the pale boy and traps him against the door. Naruto catches Sasuke's wrists and holds them over his head. He leans in and lightly brushes a kiss on the lips before moving to the throat. He kisses the pulse before nibbling on the skin. He nuzzles the other boy's neck for a second before pulling away to see the glazed over look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke whines, "You stopped..." His voice is quiet. Naruto smiles then nuzzles his nose against Sasuke's pulse, he feels the pulse jump, smiles then lifts his head again.

"I don't want to give you a heart attack before I get to tell Sakura." Naruto says, letting go of Sasuke's wrists. Naruto sits on the bed and Sasuke grabs his sleep clothes and leaves the room, headed towards the bathroom. Naruto lays back on the bed and falls asleep, a smile on his face. Sasuke comes back a few minutes later in a pair of shorts, and no shirt. He smiles and lays down next to Naruto. Naruto rolls over in his sleep and his arm wraps snuggly around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke blushes and falls asleep.


	4. Starting the Day

Starting the Day...

Sorry for not updating, I'm writing two stories at once and am grounded yet again so it has taken me a while to write this. Well, enough about me and my sucky life...

On with the story!!

* * *

Naruto wakes up first, he pulls his arm off of Sasuke, not qute remembering where he is. Sasuke feels him move his arm and rolls over, his head landing on Naruto's chest. Naruto looks at the top of Sasuke's head and smiles, the memories of what he did yesterday coming back to him as he watches the other boy sleep. Naruto sighs softly to himself, knowing that he has to wake the boy up sooner or later. He puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gently shakes it. Sasuke mumbles incoherently for a moment before looking up at Naruto's face.

"Gozuimasu, Sasuke." Naruto says quietly, not wanting to bother the recently awakened boy. Sasuke smiles and gets up. he grabs clothes an heads towards his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, 'kay?" He tells Naruto before shutting the door. Naruto gets up and stretches his arms over his head before heading down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. He starts to make scrambled eggs when he hears Sasuke move to the doorway of the room. Naruto turns around to see a half naked Sasuke, hair still dripping and water running down his chest. Naruto, luckily has self control to a point, keeps himself from drooling over the hkot, sexy god like man who is rubbing his eyes like a tired little kid. Sasuke walks over to the stuned silent Naruto and waves his hand infront of the blonde's face. Naruto snaps out of his daydream and finishes their breakfast. he puts the plates on the table and sits down to eat. Sasuke looks at the food wearily for a moment before taking a bite. He is suprised to find that the eggs weren't that bad. Naruto finishes eating first and starts to clean up.

"Naruto-kun, that was pretty good, thanks for making it." Sasuke says in one of his rare acts of niceness, that seem to happen more often. Naruto nods and finishes the dishes. He puts the clean dishes on the drying rack to air dry and turns to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have to go home and get changed into clean clothes." Naruto says before heading for the front door. Sasuke follows him, grabing his clean shirt off the back to the couch. He throws it over his head and grabs Naruto's wrist, keeping him from getting to the front door. He gently pushes Naruto against the wall next to the door. He smiles and kisses Naruto softly on the lips, coaxing the boy to respond. He pulls away a few seconds later to nuzzle the blonde's neck. He nibbles on the other boy's pulse until he feels a shiver rund down Nauro's spine. He pulls away and opens the front door. Naruto comes up right behind him and whispers roughly in his ear.

"What did you do that for?"

"Payback for yesterday, when you stopped..." Sasuke replies, a smirk on his face. He starts off and is closely followed by his new boyfriend.

Ok, i know maybe a few people like this story but One: I have writers block for the moment and Two: I want to know how many people like this story... I need a total of 7 reveiws on this story or i won't be able to go any farther with it... And I would like to know what my readers think I should add to this story to make it more interesting!

Gleaxi


	5. Telling Sakura

Telling Sakura…

Telling Sakura…

Thanks to all of my readers who reviewed, I may put some of your reviews in the beginning of my next chapter.

Well on with the story!!

* * *

Sakura is sitting in the ramen shop alone, playing with the noodles in her bowl. She looks up as she hears two people enter the shop. A smile graces her lips when she sees Sasuke walk in. She gets up from her chair and almost runs over to talk to him.

" Konichiwa Sasuke-kun!" She says, trying to get Sasuke's attention. She doesn't even notice that Sasuke is holding Naruto's hand. Naruto steps between her and her precious Sasuke.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan, but Sasuke is taken." He says, in an annoyed tone.

"But, but… Who?" She asks, confused. She thought that Sasuke would always be single.

"Gomen again, Sakura, Sasuke is taken by me." He says with a smirk on his face. Sakura's jaw drops and she looks around Naruto to get a good look at Sasuke. Sasuke lets go of Naruto's hand and wraps his arms around the blond's waist. He rests his head on Naruto's shoulder and smiles at Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, Naruto beat you to the punch." He says softly before nuzzling Naruto's neck and sighing. Sakura watches mouth gaping as tears spring to her eyes. She covers her face with her hands and runs out of the shop.

Naruto sighs and turns in his boyfriend's arms. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" He asks, worried about their pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke nods slowly, " I think she will be back to stalking me again tomorrow, she just won't do it around you."

"Well then I guess I'll just always have to be around you now won't I?" Naruto says before kissing Sasuke once on the lips.

Sasuke releases Naruto and they leave the shop, having only gone there to talk to Sakura. They head back to the Uchiha compound.

Once they get to the gates of the compound Naruto stops Sasuke short of entering the large estate owned by Sasuke and his evil brother Itachi. ((Itachi of course will show up later on in the story...))

"What is it, Naruto?" He asks, confused at why his new boyfriend stoped.

"I think I should move my stuff into a house near yours, so I don't have to go so far to get any of my things that I might want." Naruto says, looking back down the street in the general direction of his house.

Sasuke smiles and wraps one of his arms around Naruto's waist. "Of course we can move you into the house next to mine, so if anyone thinks it's strange that you are at my house alot we can tell them that you just live next door." They go into the compound real quick and find some moving boxes stored in one of the empty houses nearby.

They start off towards naruto's house, boxes in hand when right infront of them. Kakashi poofs in.

"Yo" Kakashi says never looking up from his book. He falls into step with them and the three of them continue on to Naruto's house.

"So, what are we doing, again?" Kakashi asks when Naruto unlocks his door.

"Naruto is moving into the house next to mine, so he won't have to pay rent anymore." Sasuke replies as they place the boxes on the floor of the enterance way to the apartment.

"Oh, so you want help carrying the boxes?" He asks, his face looking over the top of his book.

"Sure, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto says. The three of them slowly go through Naruto's messy house and pack up everything that isn't a ramen cup or trash.

* * *

The sun starts to set outside the window of Naruto's bedroom window. Naruto stands near the window, watching the sun set. He sighs and Sasuke walks over tho him, happy that Kakashi isn't in the room. He wraps his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto, I guess this is the last sunset you'll see from this window, huh?" Sasuke asks, sad for his little kitsune. Naruto smiles sadly over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"yea, It will be..." He says, his voice quiet and heart breaking. Sasuke kisses him on the lips, because he had to cheer Naruto up before he started to cry. Naruto smiles into the kiss. They both hear Kakashi shuffle his feet outside of the bedroom and they quickly pull apart. Kakashi walks in, one hand behind his head and his eye crinkled in a smile.

"Looks like we are done here. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to move the boxes so we can get more help."

"Sure, I guess we'll just head back to the compound..." Sasuke says. Kakashi nods and poofs out of the room. Sasuke wraps his arms back around the blonde's waist. Naruto smiles and watches the sun set over the horizon before he turns to face Sasuke.

"Thanks for having me move my stuff into the house next to yours..." Naruto says, his voice still quiet. Sasuke smiles sadly and takes Naruto's hand.

"Not a problem, Naruto."

* * *

Sorry for it being so short... but i have major writers block. I'll write more soon!

Gleaxi


End file.
